


Family Bonding

by skypirateb



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypirateb/pseuds/skypirateb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said I wanted a prompt and <a href="archiveofourown.org/users/AllieisaWriter/pseuds/AllieisaWriter">AllieisaWriter</a> said "Hades and Hera starting a mini homework society but actually it consists of sniffing disapprovingly of their brothers who are making a lot of noise".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Bonding

"I thought we might go over what we did last week."

"Yes, you mentioned that was somewhat confusing."

"Well, I just found he didn't exactly explain this part in particular very well."

"That's true, he was very vague about that."

"Did you understand it though?"

"I think so." Hades shuffled through the scrolls on the table. "Ah yes, here it is, I thought it was explained well here."

"Oh yes?" Hera leaned over to read. "Mm, this is quite a bit better, actually."

"Especially here, I thought that he—"

The door of the library banged open and Zeus and Poseidon sauntered in, followed by Demeter who was grinning smugly. Cerberus, lying at Hades' feet, raised one head and gave a low growl.

"Heeeeey swotty swotty swot swots!" Zeus greeted them cheerily.

Hera rolled her eyes. "Such an original and winning wit, how _do_ you do it?"

Hades scowled. "What do you want?"

"We're allowed to be here if we want," Poseidon replied calmly.

" _You_ have never voluntarily set foot in a library in your _life_ ," Hera sniffed. 

"You're so suspicious, Hera," Demeter said lightly, waltzing over to the closest shelf and pulling out a scroll at random. "Honestly, what would Mama say if she knew you trusted us so little?" She flopped down in an armchair and unfurled the scroll.

"Not without reason," Hades snarled. "Why are you here?"

"To spend time with our lovely siblings, of course!" Zeus replied, a cocky grin plastered all over his face.

Hera laughed. "Yes, I'm sure that's precisely why you're here."

"'Tis!"

"Go away, Zeus," Hades snapped.

"Oh my us, Hades, stop trying to keep Hera all to yourself."

"Anyone would think you want to kidnap her," Demeter chipped in, not bothering to turn her scroll the right way up.

"A pair of swotty lovebirds," Poseidon nodded solemnly. Zeus laughed at this.

"Two little swotbirds, sitting in a tree~" 

Hera rolled her eyes and tried to go back to her work, but Hades flushed bright red. 

"We are _not_! You're just jealous, Zeus."

"Suuuuuuuuure," Zeus said, rolling his eyes and glancing at Hera to try and catch her reaction. Her eyebrow twitched but she said nothing.

Demeter giggled. "Why would anyone be jealous of _you_ , Hades?"

"What's all this noise?" asked a gentle voice behind them. They turned to see Hestia standing in the door frame.

"Hey, Hes! C'mere a sec!" Zeus grabbed her hand and pulled her over in front of the table where Hades and Hera were sitting. Standing behind her he put his arms over her shoulders and made a frame with his fingers for her to look through. "Isn't that sweet?" he asked, grinning. "They're picture perfect!"

Hestia laughed good-naturedly. "They do look lovely!"

"See Hades, see?" Zeus said. "Even Hes thinks it's perfect!"

"Should we tell Mom? Are you going to get married?" Poseidon asked.

"Oh, are you going to be married, Brother?" Hestia asked, smiling. Behind them, Demeter was doubled over in her chair laughing.

"I'm not—We're not—Hes!" Hades spluttered. Hestia gave him a wide-eyed look.

"What?"

"I'm not getting _married_!"

"Oh, that's such a shame!"

"Yes, someone has to get through Hera's iron-locked girdle sooner or later," Poseidon sneered.

Hera slammed her pen down on the table. "Poseidon, _get out_."

"I'll leave if Zeus leaves."

"Well I'm not leaving, not when the view here is so nice!"

Demeter couldn't stop giggling.

Hestia looked between her siblings. "Wait wait, I'm confused. Who's getting married?"

"No-one's getting married, Hestia; Zeus was just teasing," Hera told her calmly over Zeus' laughing.

"Ohhhhh I see!" Hestia was laughing now too. 

"Why are _you_ laughing?!" Hades asked, slightly affronted.

"Oh Brother, you look so confused!" she giggled.

"She just loves seeing you so _happy_ , Hades," Poseidon said.

"I suppose statistically someone has to," Demeter smirked. 

"My oh my, what noisy children."

They all hushed immediately and looked at their mother. "What on earth are you all doing in here?"

Zeus grinned. "We're spending time together as a family!"

Rhea looked from Hades (still blushing) to Hera (glaring daggers at Poseidon) to Demeter (shaking with silent laughter) to Poseidon (assuming an innocent expression) to Hestia (with a genuinely innocent expression) and deduced in a moment that Zeus' evaluation was somewhat euphemistic.

"Is that so?" She smiled. "Well, I'm sorry to break up the fun in that case, but I need you and Hestia to help me with a small job, and there's an errand I have that I was hoping Demeter and Poseidon would be able to do for me."

"Alright!" Hestia said cheerfully and skipped over to Rhea. 

Rhea looked over the rest of them. "Come on, now, you shouldn't keep your mother waiting."

Demeter stood up from the chair, slid the scroll back onto the shelf, and walked over to Rhea as well. Poseidon turned and walked out without another word. Zeus lingered a moment, glancing back at Hera.

"Come along, Zeus."

He settled for giving her a jaunty wink and following Rhea obediently out of the library.

When the door clicked shut Hera's shoulders relaxed and the blush finally drained from Hades' face.

"Now," he said gruffly, "where were we up to?"


End file.
